


Wednesday

by fab_fan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drama, F/F, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Reunions, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: They meet again on a Wednesday.(Because why not have another 'first time they meet after Season 1' fic? Why. Not?)
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate too hard. This was knocked out in about 45 minutes, including a short break for a dog walk, so it's not top top quality. Sorry not sorry.

They meet again on a Wednesday.

It was a cold and dreary day. Nothing special about it. Dark clouds hovered in the sky, blocking out any attempts by the sun to cast more than a paltry shadow of a glimmer on the grounds of Fort Salem. The gentle hum that usually vibrated in the soil and threaded through the trees like an unseen calming embrace, powerful yet soft, coaxing and cradling, seemed muted beneath the rumbling grey bleakness. Rain spat out here and there, more angry threats than actual storms. Tiny specks of water discolored the paved paths and made random stalks of crisp manicured grass and lilting branches glisten as the day wore on, marching swiftly toward nightfall, when the moonlight would take over and do its best to weave over the land with its silvery thoughts, mother nature’s flashlight searching for something to illuminate, a journey to show the way for.

The doors to the building of classrooms and offices swung open, soldiers and students alike marching out, idly chatting, some staring up and worrying about the weather, others too busy juggling books and scourges and concepts they’d need to memorize for the upcoming exam to notice anything beyond what they’d just been lectured on.

Raelle ignored them, brushing past the masses, pack over one shoulder and head ducked down. The short locks on one side of her head that were still granted reprieve from tight braids, and were slowly losing the battle as time passed on, swept across her face, tickling her jaw as it locked in irritation.

She was hungry. Tired. Wanting to take a nap but knowing she had training in half an hour and barely enough time to drop off her bag and books in her dorm room, switch them out for the notes Wick would most likely quiz her on, before needing to be at the infirmary. Not even enough time to think of snagging a snack, an apple or a cup of coffee, from the mess hall.

Not like she could sleep anyways.

Sleep wasn’t meant for people like her.

Those who had abilities no one understood and memories no one could comprehend.

She scoffed to herself. She couldn’t even say she’d sleep when she was dead.

That didn’t exactly work out for her.

Skipping between a trio of blasters she recognized from one of Abigail’s many discussions about her counterparts, Raelle shifted the pack on her back, gripping the strap and bouncing it around until it sat more steadily along her slim shoulder.

Only halfway through the week, not even done with the day, and she was exhausted with meaningless lectures about ancient wars and outdated strategies that had no place in what was to come.

Still two more classes to go. Classes filled with soldiers who had no idea how bad the Camarilla were. What they could do. That they killed soldiers in the desert.

That they sort of killed Raelle.

That Raelle should be dead.

That war was coming. No. That it was already there.

Harsh and brutal and unforgiving. Unstoppable. Uncaring and unfeeling. Blind to anything but death and destruction and taking anything in sight, chewing and eating and spitting it up with no remorse.

The scar across her chest, hidden beneath her regulation uniform, twinged, and she unconsciously rubbed at it.

What was one more scar?

She’d probably have more soon enough.

Biting her lip, she turned a corner, her maudlin thoughts being pushed back in favor of trying to recall where she’d stashed her scribblings on windstrike recovery techniques.

That’s when she saw her.

There, leaning against the brick wall of Raelle’s dorm building, foot kicked back and sole of her boot flat against the ancient structure, was Scylla. Hands in her pockets, jacket open and showing the white, brown, and green checkered shirt underneath, hair pushed behind her ears but a few stray strands gliding along her face, curving and softening against the way she tried to hide the wariness in her posture, the tenseness of her shoulders and arms. 

Raelle came to a crashing halt.

And stared. 

Breath held.

For half a second, she thought the other woman was a mirage. A trick brought on by lack of sleep and not eating anything that day except for a cardboard tasting granola bar she’d found stashed in her drawer, most likely left by Tally because her friends knew Raelle skipped meals and tried to live off of random sips of caffeine and pure stubborn willpower.

But, the mirage turned, eyes so blue Raelle wondered if the ocean itself had somehow been captured and formed into irises sweeping over to capture her in their unbreakable hold.

Goddess.

Her heart beat rapidly, like she was running for her life, like she was back in the middle of battle, scourge out and unable to see anything but shapes and knives.

Beating like it had the first time she kissed Scylla back and pushed her against a wall.

Like when she gave her girlfriend the charm she had spent way too long obsessing over, needing it to be perfect. Hoping beyond all hope that Scylla didn’t think it was weird or stupid or childishly dumb.

Scylla straightened her stance, foot falling to the ground as her mouth opened slightly, tongue poking out to lick her lips and eyes so wide the longing sadness was visible to any who looked.

A rush of _everything_ pounded into Raelle like a tsunami, like a monsoon, the skies opening up and unleashing holy hell in the form of emotions on her battered heart. Sadness. Anger. Hope. Worry. Fear. 

Love.

Damn it still - love.

How was she there? Why was she there? 

Rage began to overtake her. A feeling she knew. Was comfortable with. Clung to, at times, like a blanket, a kid with their favorite stuffed toy that protected her from the world. From anything that wanted to hurt her. Chased away all the demons and monsters under the bed and in her head.

Anger.

Gritting her teeth, Raelle burst forward, speed picking up as she walked as fast as her legs could go, almost breaking into a jog.

Scylla eyed her, shoulders dropping as she recognized the bullish blonde about to slam into her. She rolled her shoulders back, taking a deep breath and setting her mouth in a straight line, preparing for the onslaught.

She’d handled an irate and frustrated Raelle before.

Back when the gentle swipe of her thumb across clenched knuckles or a coaxing kiss to the corner of a mouth could bring her wayward girlfriend back from the brink. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Raelle barked, eyes blazing as she finally reached Scylla. She looked around, taking note of the other soldiers milling about, soldiers who could easily wonder why someone in civilian clothes was standing in the middle of War College. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care.” Raelle waved her hands, “Whatever it is you're here for, I don’t want to know.”

“Raelle,” Scylla breathed out, hands coming up in a placating gesture.

“No,” Raelle cut her off, “I don’t care. Whatever you’re playing at, whatever you’re here for, just go. Go.”

Scylla’s throat bobbed, and she forced a calming twist to her lips and flickering in her chin, “Raelle,”

“Goddess, Scylla.” she swiped the backs of her knuckles across her nose, head dipping and heart dropping as she finally verbalized a name she hadn't said in months, “Are you crazy?”

Acting on instinct, Scylla grasped Raelle’s hands, thumb smoothing across knuckles and palm offering warm peacefulness to raggedy fingers, “Raelle.”

Raelle sucked in a breath, words leaving her mind and disappearing from her mouth. 

As if sensing what she had done, Scylla glanced down at their joined hands, seeming to be just as surprised as Raelle.

At the way their hands still fit perfectly together.

Wetting her lips, Scylla slowly looked up, silently urging the younger witch to listen, “We need to talk.”

Raelle was still staring at their hands. Watching the way Scylla’s thumb moved methodically back and forth, like it had so many times before. Her lips quivered, and she released a stuttering stilted breath.

Stepping closer to Raelle, Scylla lowered her voice, tender and pleading, “Can we go talk? Your dorm or...somewhere.”

Raelle carefully lifted her gaze, “Scylla…”

“Please.” Scylla squeezed her hands, “I know you don’t trust me. But, this is important.”

Raelle shook her head, haze of memories and nostalgia fading. She ripped her hands away, quickly stepping back, the squeak of her boot putting distance between them. 

Scylla’s mouth trembled, looking like she was going to speak but unable to articulate the words she needed to convey.

“No.” Raelle took another step back, “No.”

Scylla’s breath began to quicken, panic tightening along the length of her arms and creeping into her eyes, “Raelle.”

Raelle stumbled back even more, “Go. Before someone sees you.”

“Please.”

Raelle curled her hands into fists, wanting to run and fight and cry and laugh all at the same time. “I have to go. I have class.”

“Don’t go.” Scylla’s hand rose, reaching out to her, fingers that once knew Raelle’s body and soul more than Raelle knew herself stretching out toward her. “This is important.”

A group of cadets, oblivious to what was happening, jumped down the steps leading up to the building entrance and cascaded between the two, joking and chuckling along the way.

The break was all Raelle needed to shake off whatever hypnotism Scylla still held over her and turn her back.

“Raelle,” Scylla called out, leaping forward as the blonde quickened her pace toward the door. She lunged, grabbing her shoulder.

Before she could finish, Raelle spun and slammed into her, twirling Scylla around so fast it felt like the world turned upside down to the brunette. Scylla’s head whipped back and she crashed into the solid brick wall. The blonde’s forearm jammed under her chin, cutting into her throat and stealing the breath from her body. 

“Nice move.” Scylla croaked.

“Shit.” Raelle tripped back, quickly releasing her.

Scylla rubbed at her sore throat, “Doing well in War College, then?”

“You told me to let them train me.” Raelle snapped, torn between outright fury and overpowering guilt and remorse

Scylla swallowed thickly, wincing at the way her throat burned.

“Here,” Raelle frowned, “let me fix it.”

“It’s fine.” Scylla shook her head, “I’m fine.” She smirked, “You always did like slamming me against walls.” 

Raelle stood listlessly, not knowing what to do. “Damn it, Scylla.”

Scylla sobered, “I’m ok. You didn’t hurt me.”

Raelle seemed to vibrate, restless and half sick with feelings, “You can’t...you…”

“Hey,” Scylla tried to catch her eye.

A bell rang in the distance.

“I’m late for class.”

Scylla sank back against the wall.

“I don’t know why you're here, Scyl. I...don’t know what you want. I don’t think I ever did.”

“Raelle,”

“I have to go to class.” she backed away, wiping at her face as she turned away from her. 

“I missed you.” Scylla whispered.

Raelle stopped, not turning around.

“I miss you.” Scylla repeated. “Every day.”

“Yeah, well,” Raelle sniffled, “I miss the girl I thought I was in love with.”

Scylla gasped, a tiny, barely audible whimper escaping her lips. “I love you.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“It’s me telling you I love you, and I miss you.That I have feelings for you. Deep...real feelings. Feelings that are not going to go away.”

Raelle bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood. She wanted to say so many things yet she wanted to get out of there, run until she was so far away not even the memories could reach her.

She didn’t know if anyone could run that far.

“Raelle, please. I have to tell you. The Spree…”

Raelle’s spine snapped straight.

The Spree.

The reason why Scylla ever approached her.

The reason Scylla lied to her again and again.

The reason Raelle questioned everything she ever thought of their relationship and the girl it was with.

Sneering, Raelle moved to the door, “...want you to finish what you started? Pick off the weak one? Whatever, of course you’re with them.” She pulled the door open, “Don’t follow me. Don’t come near me. Stay away from me, Scylla.”

As the door shut behind the blonde, Scylla croaked, “The Spree are here.” Her voice broke off, “So is your mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Scylla wanted to do was protect her. She wanted her back. Would always want her. But, if Raelle never wanted to see her ever again, she would accept it. She had no idea how she would live, but there would be some way if she knew Raelle was ok.
> 
> All she wanted, in that moment, was for Raelle to be ok.
> 
> That included helping her, even if Raelle refused to accept it.
> 
> “What if I never get over you.”
> 
> Scylla stiffened at the voice. Her hands trembled as she stared at the charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! A part 2! Why is there a part 2? Who knows! Some folks wanted it, so here you go. Hope you enjoy a bit more of these two idiots in love.

Scylla fiddled with the charm, thumb rubbing over the small bird skull, smoothing along the painted surface and outlining the marking carefully drawn on the polished bone, her mind reciting what it meant and how it would protect the wearer. The thin clip on the back poked at her palm, and she watched the way the miniature flowers and lock of hair tickled her skin, teasing like phantom fingers, gingerly prodding her with once whispered jests and words of devotion the maker used to fill her mind and soul with as they laid together late at night, nestled in each other’s arms, or strolled around base, holding hands and stealing kisses like two kids in their own world instead of two soldiers pulled in different directions and crashing towards the inevitable catastrophe of lies and betrayal. 

She leaned back against the thick craggy bark of the tall oak tree, knees pulled tight to her chest. Her hands cradled the delicate trinket, backs of her palms against the flat of her thighs, and she bit her lip, contemplating the woman who had taken such care and time to make something so intricate and meaningful.

Something that meant the world to Scylla.

Something that, ironically, symbolized the most important relationship in Scylla’s young life. What started out as full of love and trust crumpled into shattered remains that were only now slowly being pieced back together by one side, the other unaware and gone.

Something that was taken from her and only returned by an understanding subdued Anacostia, generously found and given back, the same desire for Scylla to hold on to the good in her expressed as the token was deposited into an unsteady palm as when a lighter had been given what seemed so long ago. A hope expressed by one who thought her lover was dead and never coming back. Replacing Scylla’s  _ good _ with merely a ghostly relic of the person she willingly dedicated everything to. Who made her question her life and want something different. Something more than tattered memories and cold detached anger.

Scylla scoffed, worrying her bottom lip.

Raelle was strong. Powerful. Smart. She didn’t die. Scylla never truly believed it. How could she? 

How could she believe the entire reason she had to be happy, the only future she could ever see, the person she would do anything for, the soul she chose and would always choose, was gone?

It was impossible.

She wouldn’t exist if it were true. 

Raelle was alive.

That didn’t mean Raelle would talk to her.

Even acknowledge her existence, such as it was. 

A bit ironic, considering Scylla couldn’t imagine  _ existing _ without Raelle also living and breathing.

The same blonde charming girl who told Scylla she did everything because of her. That she loved her. That she wanted to do anything and everything with her. For her. That it was  _ them _ and always going to be.

Not that Scylla could blame her.

She’d betrayed Raelle. Lied to her. About so many things. 

Never about her feelings, though. Never about what was in her heart. Her mind. About her wants and desires. Dreams and wishes and hopes. It was so hard to open up. To trust. Yet, Scylla did with Raelle. Because she was Raelle. And Scylla lost her heart to her without even trying. With actually fighting against it. One day, she was living her life, fighting for the Cause, and enacting her revenge against all those who killed her parents and continued to murder witches.

Then.

Then, she was falling asleep to a gentle heartbeat and waking up to soft kisses. Giggling at dorky jokes and dancing till her feet hurt, but still going for one more twirl. Thinking about tomorrow and the next day not in terms of exacting attacks but in building a life. A life with the one person who ever really  _ saw her. _

She could never lie about that.

And, yet, there were still so many lies out there. So many half truths. So much pain and distrust.

Raelle couldn’t even be near her.

Wanted nothing to do with her.

All Scylla wanted to do was protect her. She wanted her back. Would always want her. But, if Raelle never wanted to see her ever again, she would accept it. She had no idea how she would live, but there would be some way if she knew Raelle was ok.

All she wanted, in that moment, was for Raelle to be ok.

That included helping her, even if Raelle refused to accept it.

“What if I never get over you.”

Scylla stiffened at the voice. Her hands trembled as she stared at the charm.

Raelle cleared her throat roughly, taking another step closer, the shade of the tree branches overhead casting stripes of hazy light and dark across her face. “I’ve tried. I have spent so long trying to forget about you. Not care about you. Hate you.”

Scylla internally flinched.

“But, all I can end up thinking is - what if it’s you? What if you’re it for me, and I never get past that? Even if I find someone else, that they’ll never be you.” She wet her lips, “You’re all I can ever think about. The only one I can see.” She stared at Scylla, eyes glassy, “How do I get over you, Scyl? Because, I can’t figure it out.”

Scylla finally allowed her gaze to land on the girl who still held her heart in her strong yet gentle hands. She felt her throat close at the hint of tears in reddened eyes and the way lips quivered as they held back a wave of emotion Scylla knew usually rolled through Raelle like a never ending sea. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, not breaking eye contact, each second of seeing a tear form in the corner of a dull blue eye like a jagged tear ripping through her chest.

“You don’t have to.” Scylla gulped, hands shaky as they dropped to her sides. She swayed on her feet, her first instinct to go to Raelle, to comfort her. To take her in her arms and hold her close.

Raelle sniffed, visibly fighting back the tears, “I don’t...know how to do this. I don’t know what you want or…”

“Nothing.” Scylla quickly interjected, “I don’t want anything from you, Raelle. Except for you to be ok.”

Raelle scoffed, breaking eye contact, having to look away lest she actually give in to the feelings tossing and turning in her gut, threading through her veins and slamming into her chest like a hammer, painful and screaming to be released.

“I still love you.” Scylla hesitantly took a tiny step forward. “I am always going to love you, Raelle.”

Raelle rocked back on her feet, lips pursed, refusing to look, knowing the moment she did, she would lose whatever last grasp of control she had.

Scylla raised a hand, unconsciously reaching out to her, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I am always going to be sorry. But, I am going to do everything I can to protect you. Because you  _ are _ the one for me.” She swallowed past the lump in her throat, “I know I’ll  _ never _ get over you. I chose you. I am choosing you now. I will choose you every day of my life.”

“Stop.” Raelle choked out, “Just, stop.”

Scylla curled her hand into a fist, letting it fall to her side. She watched the slump of the blonde’s shoulders, the way her lashes fluttered, barely hiding the sadness in her washed out blue orbs that were once so full of life and soulful love. Locking her jaw and gritting her teeth, she pulled back her shoulders, standing tall, offering all of herself and not hiding from the moment.

“I love you.” the brunette spoke clearly, no hesitation or lack of conviction. Full of honesty and an open vulnerability rarely seen, and only ever by the woman in front of her. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Raelle. I fell in love with you, and I will never regret it. Whether you believe me or not, accept it or not, it’s true.” Her fist tightened at her side as she saw the flicker of something in Raelle’s eyes, the way she shuffled, anxious and unsure. “Sometimes...sometimes that means telling the person you love something they don’t want to hear, that will hurt them.”

Like that Willa Collar was Spree.

Raelle frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “Like their girlfriend is using them?”

“I never used you.” Scylla bit out. “Everything about us was real. It  _ still _ is real.”

“I’m...so angry. At you. At...what you did. I defended you. I,” a sad sardonic chuckle, “ignored all these things telling me something was wrong. Wasn’t right. That you weren’t being honest with me. Because, I loved you, and I was willing to accept who you were. Turns out, I never knew who that person really was.”

“Yes, you did. You do.” Scylla implored her to listen, to understand. To see her the way she always had, beyond any masks or deflections. “You know me, Raelle. Better than anyone. You know...how I take my tea and that I sleep on the right side of the bed. You know that spot right behind my ear that drives me crazy every time you kiss it. You know that I love being held by you, but that I love holding you even more.” An imperceptible shrug, “We know each other. We’ve always understood each other, even when things weren’t great between us.” She exhaled, “Be angry, Raelle. But, don’t lie about this. About us or how either of us feels. It’s not worth it. I should know.”

Raelle ducked her head. Her gaze caught the glint of the charm in Scylla’s hand. Her entire body stiffened, “Where did you get that?”

Scylla peeked down. Licking her lips, she replied, “Anacostia gave it to me.”

After Raelle died.

A last memento.

A final reminder.

One last piece of their love she had to hold onto.

That she still held on to.

“I found it.” Raelle murmured. “After the attack. I looked for you. I couldn’t find you. I found that, though.” Her arms tightened and she looked back up at Scylla, “I didn’t believe you were gone. I searched everywhere. Asked everyone. No one would listen or help. They told me you were dead. I...I went to the beach. Thought you might have gone somewhere safe.”

Scylla felt each word like a punch, invisible and deadly. “You went to the beach?”

How?

How had Raelle…

A shrug, “I thought maybe you were waiting for me.”

A broken confession, “I’ll always wait for you, Raelle.”

Raelle roughly rubbed at her face, “Then, I found out you were lying to me about everything.”

“Raelle,”

“I couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t eat. I was so scared. Worried.”

Scylla shuffled forward another inch, jaw flexing.

“Then, you’re here. Standing outside my dorm. No warning. I thought you were...dead or...in the Caribbean or...I don’t even know.”

Scylla stayed quiet, letting her work through it. Say what she needed to.

“I wanted you more than anything, and then I lost you. Now, you’re here. You’re back. And, I don’t know what to feel, because I feel so much.” She gestured harshly, “You still make me feel everything, Scyl. One look, and I can’t breathe. I can’t think. I never told you…”

Raelle trailed off, physically stopping herself from continuing. From finishing.

“Never told me what?”

Raelle closed her eyes, breath shuddering.

“Told me what, Raelle?” Scylla coaxed quietly, softly.

“That I still love you.” Raelle admitted. “That I know you’re not who I thought you were. That you...you hurt me. That you could still hurt me. Still use me and toss me aside, gain whatever it was you wanted and leave me behind, and I would still think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world. Think you’re...you’re the best person I ever met. Still feel  _ like this _ .”

Scylla felt her heart shatter for the other woman, “Raelle.”

“What is it?” Raelle scrubbed her forearm across her face, desperate to change the subject. “What did you need to tell me? Why did you come back?”

Scylla’s face fell.

The reason she came back was to warn Raelle what was coming.

Prepare her for the surprise of a lifetime.

The oncoming confusion and pain from knowing her mother was alive. Spree. Had lied to her. Stayed away.

Was the one to send Scylla.

“Well?” Raelle croaked wetly, throwing her arms in the air. 

Scylla took a deep breath. 

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

She knew, once the words escaped her, once she told this one last truth, whatever was between them would be gone.

Raelle would be gone.

It would all be over.

A distant ringing echoed in the silence.

A bell.

Raelle was due back for training.

Sighing, Raelle nodded to herself, “I have to go.”

“No, wait.” Scylla dove forward grasping her arm.

They both looked at Scylla’s hand, fingers curled around the sleeve of Raelle’s uniform jacket.

How long had it been since they’d touched this way? Not in anger or rage or grief?

The last time their bodies connected must have swept into Raelle’s mind, because she stared mournfully at Scylla, “Are you ok?”

“What?”

Raelle tilted her chin, “I....earlier. When I…”

When she shoved Scylla against a wall and choked her.

“I’m fine.” she reassured her.

“I can still fix it.”

“It doesn't hurt. Not anymore.”

The regret and guilt coated Raelle’s words, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’ve had worse.” Scylla smirked, “You’re not  _ that _ badass, Collar.”

Raelle tried but failed to smile at the attempted joke. 

Scylla sobered, “We really need to talk. There are things I need to tell you. To prepare you for.”

“What? Are you getting married or something?” the joke fell flat, no humor in her words.

Scylla blinked, corners of her mouth dipping, “No.” She unconsciously rubbed Raelle’s arm, thumb soothing a small patch, “There’s never been anyone else, Raelle. There never will be.”

She knew it shouldn’t matter, but she couldn't help but wonder, briefly, if Raelle had met someone else. Had ever let another kiss her lips, hold her hand, rest her head on a sleepy chest, falling into the depths of slumber to the beat of her heart.

Raelle looked around before settling on her words, “I can skip.”

“Raelle,” she did not want her missing out on classes or training. Not when so much was on the horizon and barrelling towards them.

“Not the first time. Sort of my MO around here.”

“You should go to class.”

“This sounds familiar.”

“Because I had to keep telling you.”

“Don’t act innocent. You made me late at least half those times. We met because we skipped.”

Scylla smiled gently, “You are trouble, Collar.” It was a strange balm, the way they could so easily slip back into playful banter, their chemistry always there, always thrumming beneath the surface.

“Got my first demerit with you.”

She couldn’t help the fondness shining across her cheeks like warm sunshine on a cool autumn day.

Her hand slowly trickled down Raelle’s arm, skimming over her hand before dropping away.

She inhaled sharply as Raelle’s hand shot out, grabbing hers before it was out of reach.

“You wanted to talk.” Raelle angled her head, “Let’s talk.”

“Ok, let’s talk.”

Neither moved.

Then, Raelle tugged lightly at her hand and took a step backwards, leading her away from the spot that held so many memories, good and bad. Scylla followed, both moving cautiously.

It was only after a handful of steps that Raelle faltered.

Scylla immediately stopped and looked at her, “Raelle?”

Raelle shook her head, blinking rapidly, “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Scylla forgot about boundaries and broken relationships and taking things slow. She grasped Raelle’s face, looking her over, tilting her head one way then the other, “Are you dizzy?”

“It’s fine.”

That was a yes. “When was the last time you ate?” She had noticed, beneath the fitted uniform that hung baggily on the already small frame, the way Raelle seemed to be more of a shell than the witch who used to collapse into her bed after a grueling training session, grumbling about running while snagging one of the snacks Scylla kept hidden in her desk.

Raelle shrugged off her answer.

“You need to eat something.” She grabbed her hand and changed course, heading toward where she remembered the nearest mess hall being, “And not just a granola bar. Actual food.”

“I eat.”

“When was the last time you had a meal? An actual meal?”

Raelle grumbled under her breath.

“Food and water. Once I know you won’t pass out from being recklessly stubborn, we can talk.” She chanced a peek, letting worry knit her brow. She asked a question she never wanted to ask, “How long have you not been eating, Raelle? Don’t tell me not to worry, either. Have you been sleeping?”

She remembered when they first met. Noticing how Raelle would pick at her food, logically knowing her full tray was all hers and she could get more if she wanted, but also unable to break away from years of saving food because they might not be able to afford more than a few cans of vegetables or beans the following week, or the store might be empty, the local market more unstocked shelves than abundance of riches.

She also knew that, even when she got Raelle to fully realize she could eat as much as she wanted, the blonde could be easily distracted if her mind was on other things. 

Like the volatile emotions that roiled just below the surface.

“Yesterday, maybe?”

It was probably longer, “Double order of fries and a giant cheeseburger for you, then.” She nudged her, “Giant chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry. Maybe a slice of pie for dessert. Blackberry. With ice cream.”

“They don’t serve that here.”

Scylla squeezed her hand, “We could go to the diner in town. You’re already skipping training.” She offered a small tremulous smile, “We could talk there.”

The two of them, far away from everything Fort Salem signified. Away from the troops and the Spree operatives slowly making their way onto the magical grounds.

Away from Sarah Alder and Willa Collar.

Just...two young women sharing a milkshake in a classic diner, as if they were college students meeting up after class, sipping a sweet treat while talking about something other than how Raelle’s entire world was about to implode.

A sorrowful little smile greeted Scylla’s daydream, “I can’t leave base.”

She couldn’t leave any of it.

“You could.”

“No,” Raelle shook her head, “I can’t.”

“Ok,” she fought to not show what those words did to her, “let’s get you whatever is leftover in the mess hall.”

Raelle glanced down the path toward the rows of barracks and rec rooms, units of soldiers jogging in formation, steps in time and in sync. “Maybe we can get a milkshake soon. Another day.” Shy eyes peered over.

“I’d like that.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Spotting a van rumbling to a stop a little ways behind Raelle, Scylla watched as a group of young witches exited the vehicle, their casual civilian clothing clashing with the regulation uniforms dominating the area.

Spree. 

They were running out of time.

Returning her focus to Raelle, Scylla urged her forward, “Come on. Let’s go.”

Neither noticed a tall woman, hair the color of spun reddish gold framing her weathered face, staring at them, eyes flinty and sharp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Feel free to check out my tumblr for random reblogs and thoughts @thefabfan10


End file.
